Vorerst
by RedPapaver
Summary: Sie überdeckt mit Dreck und Staub. Er überzogen mit Blut. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wer aus seinem Trupp sie gewesen war. Er hatte kein sauberes Gesicht in seiner Erinnerung, welches ihr gehörte. Levi x Petra - die Vorgeschichte von Team Levi.


PETRA

Man sprach seit dem Morgen von nichts anderem mehr. Sie würden kommen. Sie waren unterwegs. Sie würden heute Abend da sein. Sie hatten einen Vogel mit einer Nachricht geschickt und diese Freude angekündigt. Plötzlich zeigte sich auf eingefallenen Gesichtern die ersten Anzeichen eines Lächelns. Das minimale Hochschieben der Mundwinkel. Petra konnte es sehen. Die Hoffnung brach aus dem inneren hervor. Sie war nun greifbar. Sie würden Gas bringen. Hoffnung und Gas. Und dann würden sie endlich von diesem Gott verlassenen Ort fliehen können.

„Petra!"

Sie schreckte hoch, rappelte sich auf indem sie sich an der rauen Rinde des Baumes festhielt. Ihre Beine kribbelten, da das Blut nicht mehr richtig hatte zirkulieren können.

„Ja? Captain?", rief sie Nelson entgegen, der wenige Meter auf einem der dicken Äste in die Hocke gegangen war.

„Der dort drüben wird langsam gefährlich." Sein Kopf nickte in die Richtung eines 8 Meter Titans. Mit Grauen konnte Petra erkennen, dass dieser es geschafft hatte, seine Finger in die Rinde zu schlagen und dabei war emporzuklettern. Sie nickte. Sie hatte verstanden.

Es gab nur noch fünf Personen ihres Trupps die über Gas verfügten. Sie war eine von ihnen. Man hatte sich einstimmig darauf geeinigt, dieses Gas nur für Notfälle einzusetzen und solange auf Rettung zu warten, die endlich heute Abend ankommen würde. Auf den Bäumen wurde das Essen und das Wasser knapp. Zwar gewährte die Nacht ihnen es, dass sie Wasser aus einem nahegelegenen Bach holen konnten, doch auch dafür benötigte man Gas.

Es klickte, als sie mithilfe des 3D Maneuver Gear auf die nächste untere Astebene sprang. Nach ihrer gekonnten Landung setzte sie zum Sprint an. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr wieder. Die Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen, versuchte so nahe wie möglich an den kletternden Titan heranzukommen, ohne sich zu gefährden. Sie wusste, dass die Augen ihrer Kameraden auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie schluckte und es brannte plötzliche Hitze in ihrem Nacken. Sie hatte sich so blamiert. Es war bereits drei Tage her, aber noch immer schämte sie sich in Grund und Boden. Sie hatte einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Alles hatte sie in dem Moment verloren gehabt.

Doch seitdem sie in dieser misslichen Lage waren, hatte niemand mehr darüber gelacht, dass sie sich in die Hosen gemacht hatte, als sie das erste Mal auf Titanen getroffen war. Denn nun schulterte sie Verantwortung. Sie würden erst danach wieder Witze über sie machen. Sobald sie nicht mehr in diesem Maße gebraucht werden würde. Was sie jedoch am meisten fertig machte, war, dass es auch noch vor ihren Freunden passiert war. Sie konnte Aururo nie wieder direkt in die Augen sehen.

Petra hielt. Der Titan schielte in ihre Richtung. Sein Mund öffnete sich weit und ein seltsames Geräusch trat aus diesem tiefen Abgrund, der sie verschlingen wollte. Sie presste die Lippen blickte hinab auf dieses Geschöpf, dass sie bald töten würde.

„Du machst mir keine Angst mehr", flüsterte sie. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr so wie–„ sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte damit das Blut, das in ihre Wangen stieg, zurück in ihren Körper zu schütteln. Dieses Ding und seine Spezies hatte sie vor allen lächerlich gemacht. Vor allen! Ohne weiter zu überlegen stieß sie sich los und legte einen Sprung über den Kopf des Titanen hinweg. Dieser versuchte nach ihr zu schnappen, verlor aber dabei seinen Halt und rutschte tiefer. Es war das, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Sofort wechselte sie ihre Flugrichtung und sprang ihm hinterher. Während der Titan versuchte, wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Fall zu bekommen, zog sie ihre Schwerter, jagte die Hacken ihres 3D Maneuver Gears in die Rinde eines anderen Baumes und zog mit einem Schwung die scharfen Schneiden durch den Nacken des Titans. Er brüllte noch ein letztes Mal, fiel dann aber weiter und ohne weiter etwas gegen diesen Fall tun zu können. Petras Füße landeten an dem Stamm und sie blickte, nun auf der Vertikale stehend dem Geschöpf nach, das bereits begann zu verdampfen. Und wie immer, wenn ein solcher Moment passierte – wenn es die Zeit gab inne zu halten und es möglich war diesen Dingern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie anfingen zu verschwinden – fragte sie sich warum das alles passierte. Was hatte die Menschheit getan? Wo war der Witz, der Grund, die Rechtfertigung dafür? Niemand kannte die Antwort. Und dieses Nicht-Wissen war der Grund warum sie hier war. Bei den Survey Corps. Sie war bei ihnen, um genau das herauszufinden. Sie wollte keine Angst mehr haben. Angst hatte man nur vor Dingen, die man sich nicht erklären konnte. Weil sie etwas an sich hatten, das man nicht verstand. Lernte man es kennen, kam man dahinter, dann würde es das, was einem unbekannt war verlieren. Und damit auch die Angst. Deswegen war sie hier.

So sparsam wie möglich versuchte sie wieder auf eine Ebene mit ihrem Captain zu kommen. Die letzten Meter kletterte sie sogar. Sie wurde mit einem grimmigen Nicken begrüßt.

„Gut, danke Petra." Seitdem sie hier festsaßen, hatten sie alle aufgehört sich mit ihren Nachnamen anzureden. Aururo winkte ihr anerkennend zu. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. Sandra, eine Kameradin, die sie bisher nur belächelt und nach diesem schrecklichen Missgeschick nur mehr ausgelacht hatte, wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Petra seufzte. Wieder richtete sie wie alle anderen ihren Blick in jene Richtung aus der die Rettung kommen würde. Sie hoffte, dass es bald passierte. Es war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Diese herrschende Stimmung brachte sie um den Verstand. Wie gut, dass sich Hoffnung in die Luft mischte.

„Fackeln! Sie kommen!" Alle schreckten von ihren Plätzen hoch. Ausnahmslos. Sie alle gierten nach den ersten Blicken auf jene Menschen, die Kommandant Erwin Smith nach ihnen geschickt hatte. Petra selbst hatte nicht die Nachricht gelesen, die sie bekommen hatten, doch brodelten die Gerüchte, dass der Kommandant selbst unter ihnen sein würde. Mit seinen besten Soldaten. Manche redeten auch davon, dass er Levi, den stärksten Soldaten der Survey Corps ebenfalls dazu beauftragt hatte. Nelson hielt sich mit seinen Aufklärungen zurück. Warum, war niemanden klar. Die Titanen zu den Fußen der Bäume hatten aufgehört sich zu bewegen. Es würde nun sicher sein, von hier loszukommen. Sie hatten zu wenige Pferde, doch würde ihre Verstärkung genug mit sich führen. Die Fackeln näherten sich und Petra konnte nicht anders. Sie lächelte. Sie würde nach Hause dürfen. Nach Hause, zu ihrem Vater. Er würde sie nicht mehr loslassen, sollte er darüber Bescheid wissen was vorgefallen war.

„Melanie, Petra, Rupert! Nehmt sie in Empfang!", rief Nelson. Das würde das letzte bisschen Gas sein, was sie verwenden konnte. Etwas unbeholfen durch die Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern landete Petra mit ihren Kameraden vor einer Truppe aus etwa fünfzehn Soldaten. Sie alle führten ein zweites Pferd mit sich und zwei Wägen mit wertvollem Gas beladen. Petra wusste wie Erwin aussah. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, als er vor allen Kadetten um sie geworben hatte. Doch konnte sie ihn nirgends erkennen.

„Namen?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme und eine Frau glitt von dem Rücken ihres Pferdes herab. Die Fackel hoch erhoben, um sie alle sehen zu können.

„Melanie Ruth, Miss!"

„Rupert Belt!"

„Petra Ral!"

„Wie sieht es aus? Wie ist die Lage?"

„Die Idioten haben kein Gas mehr, Nanaba, was soll sonst los sein?", fragte eine schleppende Stimme und ein Mann, der mit Nanaba an der Spitze des Trupps geritten war, ließ sein Pferd etwas mehr in ihre Nähe trotten. Nanaba verdrehte die Augen und winkte einem Mann, der einen der Wägen lenkte.

„Könnt ihr noch Gas nach oben transportieren?"

Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Anzeige verriet Petra, dass sie es nicht weit bringen würde.

„Ich denke ich schaffe es noch einmal hoch und–„

„Du kannst Gas schon jetzt nachpumpen, Dummkopf", fuhr der Mann dazwischen und nun schwang auch er sein Bein über den Rücken des Pferdes, um herunterzusteigen. Er war überraschend klein. Er gab sich nicht die Mühe auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten. und ging hinüber zu dem Wagen, um die Plane zurückzuschlagen. Sie alle gesellten sich zu ihm. Die Gasflaschen wurden gefüllt und Petra versuchte nicht irgendwelche Blicke zu kreuzen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten nach Hause zu kommen. Weitere Soldaten verließen die Rücken ihrer Pferde und surrten mit Gasflaschen beladen in die Kronen der Bäume, wo man bereits auf sie wartete.

„Das ist Levi", flüsterte Melanie, Petra und Rupert zu. Beide glubschten sie ungläubig an.

„Levi? Aber der ist ja…" Rupert, wirbelte noch einmal herum, um sich besagten Levi genauer anzusehen.

„Ja ist er. Ich hab' ihn schon einmal bei einem Aufklärungs-Trip gesehen. War dabei. Bin ja schon länger dabei, als ihr beiden Grünschnäbel."

„Das erklärt, warum er uns Idioten nennt", schlussfolgerte Petra.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der gescheiterten Aufklärungstrupp von Nelson fand sich auf dem Waldboden wieder. Umrundet von ihren Pferden, setzten sich Nelson, Nanaba und Levi zusammen. Es wurden die Einzelheiten der Mission geschildert.

„Dieser Wald war unsere Rettung. Wir hätten es nicht geschafft, hätte wir den nicht gehabt", erklärte Nelson und zeigte mit dem Finger in die Baumkronen. „So große Bäume habe ich noch nie gesehen gehabt."

„Sind echt scheiß-groß", bestätigte Levi mit einem Blick empor. „Noch nie von dem gehört."

„Ein weiterer Eintrag für unsere Karten", folgerte Nanaba grimmig. „Eure Mission war damit nicht ein kompletter Reinfall."

„Es wäre einer gewesen, hätten wir euch nicht", lächelte Nelson müde. Seine Augen schweiften über seine Soldaten, die damit beschäftigt waren den Proviant zu verschlingen, der ihnen mitgebracht worden war. Seine Augen machten Halt, als er bemerkte, dass Petra und Aururo zuhörten. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass wir es in einer solchen Zahl nach Hause schaffen werden."

„Da müssen wir dich leider enttäuschen", bemerkte Levi gelangweilt. „Nach Hause wird's noch nicht gehen." Nelsons Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Ton kam hervor. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an Nanaba.

„Tut mir Leid, Nelson. Er hat Recht. Noch geht es nicht nach Hause. Ich dachte in dem Brief wären alle nötigen Informationen gestanden?"

„Ja, das schon aber– aber– wir sind seit fast einer Woche schon hier draussen! Meine Leute müssen nach Hause!"

„War klar, dass er so reagiert", sagte Levi und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand. Aururo erhob sich.

„Bei allem Respekt!" Empörung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Es steht in unseren Verträgen für diese Mission, dass wir zurückkehren würden wenn–„

„Es gibt eben eine neue Mission, Dreckskerl", erklärte Levi unbeeindruckt. „Eure Verträge wurden verlängert. Angepasst. Jemand hat den ersten zerrissen und einen neuen geschrieben, der denen besser passt, die mit ihren fetten Ärschen, in diesen bequemen Sessel in der Mitte der Mauern sitzen. Gewöhn dich an den Scheiß. Denn so läuft es. Und solltest du vorhaben zu klagen–„ Levi erhob sich, „dann mach das, sobald du deine neue Mission abgeschlossen hast."

Alle hörten diesen Worten zu. Und alle starrten Levi an.

„Nanaba wird euch jetzt etwas erzählen und ihr werdet zuhören. Und dann werdet ihr das, was sie euch gesagt hat ausführen."

„Danke, Levi", erwiderte sie, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben. Deutlich frustriert. „Ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die um Hilfe gebeten haben. Und wie es aussieht, sieht es bei dem Aufklärungstrupp, der vorgestern in das Titanen-Gebiet aufgebrochen ist, um einiges schlimmer aus, als bei euch."

„Beschissen, um genau zu sein", murmelte Levi. Es war erstaunlich, wie bereits die kleinsten Beiträge von ihm die größte Aufmerksamkeit erzielten. Es war einnehmend. Er war einnehmend.

„Sie stecken sozusagen in einer Ruine weiter südlich fest. Und es ist, wie Levi schon sagte… beschissen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass wir nicht viele retten können, aber–„

„Nanaba." Sie blickte auf. Die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen. „Sag ihnen die Wahrheit. Sie sollen wissen wofür sie sterben."

„Levi. Wir haben–„

„Einer von diesen bemitleidenswerten Idioten, die dort festsitzen, ist zufällig ein Sohn eines dieser fetten Ärsche, von denen ich schon zuvor gesprochen habe. Ein feiner Herr, der Abenteurer spielen wollte und jetzt die Realität zu sehen bekommen hat. Und obwohl es nicht viel Hoffnung gibt, dass dort noch irgendwer lebt, lautet unser Auftrag, dass wir dorthin reiten und diesen Abenteurer aus der Patsche helfen. Nicht weil er wichtig oder bedeutend ist. Nicht, weil irgendwer von den Typen, die mit ihm dort festsitzen wichtig ist, sondern einfach nur, weil der fette Arsch, der sich sein Vater nennt, eine große Summe hat springen lassen."

„Es ist unser Auftrag, den Jungen wieder nach Hause zu bringen", sagte Nanaba.

„Aber das ist doch nur Recht und billig!" Melanie war aufgestanden. Ihre zornigen Augen waren auf Levi gerichtet. „Wir können sie nicht einfach so dort verrecken lassen!" Petra bemerkte, dass sie selbst zustimmend genickt hatte. Melanie hatte das ausgesprochen, was ihr auf der Zunge gelegen war. Nur hatte sie niemals den Mut dazu gehabt es auszusprechen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wann würde sie endlich ihre Meinung kundtun? Warum konnte sie nicht einmal den Mund aufmachen und das ansprechen was sie wollte? Immer dieser Feigling. Immer diese Angst.

Levi blickte Melanie etwas länger als nötig an. Es baute sich dadurch eine unangenehme Spannung auf.

„Wie viele Soldaten werden wir durch diese Aktion verlieren? Was glaubst du?" Melanie versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. Doch Levi gab sie ihr. „Die Lage, in der sich dieser Aufklärungstrupp befindet, ist mit eurer nicht zu vergleichen. Diese Leute befinden sich schon mehr als einen Tag in dieser Situation und ich kann euch sagen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dort noch jemand lebt, sehr gering, bis gar nicht vorhanden ist. Ich riskiere also damit meine Leute und das widerspricht sich mit meinen verdammten Prinzipien."

Melanie setzte sich. Verschwand in der Menge an starrenden Gesichtern.

LEVI

Er hörte, wie eine seiner Soldaten zu verstehen gab, dass sie dem Titan nicht abhängen konnten. Innerlich fluchend wandte er sich um. Noch im vollem Ritt ließ er die Halterung seines Griffes in die Schneide seines Schwerte klinken. Er würde diesem Abnormalen ein schnelles Ende bereiten. Seine Soldaten wurden dadurch nur nervös. Außerdem gab es keine Bäume in der Nähe. Auf keinen Fall durfte jemand Unerfahrenes sich an diesen Titan heranmachen.

„Aururo! Den solltest du–„

„Nein!", unterbrach Levi den Befehl von Nelson. Besagter Aururo blickte überrascht auf. Er hatte sich ebenfalls bereit gemacht.

„Aururo ist ein wirklich fähiger Soldat!", brüllte Nelson in Levis Richtung. „Petra, du hilfst ihm!" Eine junge Frau, einer jener Soldaten, die sie gestern in Empfang genommen hatten und neben Aururo ritt, nickte. Ihre Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst und selbst von dieser Entfernung war die Anspannung zu sehen, die sich durch die Körper der beiden Soldaten zog. Doch Nelson gab ein Handzeichen und die beiden folgten seinen Anweisungen. Offensichtlich wollte er zeigen, was seine Truppe so drauf hatte. Beweisen, dass er Levi und Nanaba zwar für das Gas, aber nicht für irgendetwas anderes brauchte. Levi wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Dann sollte er eben das tun was er für richtig hielt. Diese Leute waren nicht ihm zugeteilt. Nanaba schenkte dem Spektakel mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

„Die beiden sind gut", bemerkte sie und das Ende ihres Satzes wurde mit einer Erschütterung begleitet. Die beiden hatten den Titanen zur Strecke gebracht. Nelson schloss zu ihnen auf.

„Meine zwei besten. Sind gerade frisch aus der Kadetten-Schule, aber perfekt aufeinander eingespielt." Ein stolzer Vater hätte sich nicht anders angehört.

„Wir werden gute Soldaten brauchen", sagte Nanaba. „Wir kommen den Dörfern näher. Wir stoßen auf immer mehr Titanen. Das ist ein sicheres Zeichen."

„Wie gehen wir dann vor?", fragte Nelson nun wieder todernst.

„Die Frage ist, wo genau sie sich befinden", erklärte Nanaba. „In dieser Gegend gibt es einige verlassene Dörfer. Wir steuern geradewegs auf Shashi und Inas zu. Eines dieser beiden muss es sein."

„Also wäre es klug sich aufzuteilen. Damit verlieren wir keine Zeit. Der Trupp, der auf das Dorf trifft, wo unsere Kameraden sich verstecken, wird ein Rauchzeichen geben und die anderen werden sofort zu ihnen stoßen." Nelson kapierte schnell. Levi nickte.

„Es könnten auch beide Dörfer betroffen sein. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Truppe aufgelöst wurde. Menschen machen die dümmsten Sachen, sobald sie in Panik geraten." Nanaba schaute in ihren Taschen nach. „Rot für _betroffenes Dorf gefunden. Titanen hier._ Grün für _Keine Titanen._ Sollte beide Truppen rote Signale geben…"

„Muss jeder mit seinem Scheiß alleine fertig werden", murmelte Levi. „Das Team, welches zuerst mit seinen Titanen fertig wird, wird sofort dem anderen zur Hilfe eilen." Beide nickten. „Die Wägen mit dem Gas lassen wir in Sichtweite der Dörfer stehen. Es soll möglich sein, zu ihnen zu gelangen, aber sie sollen uns nicht behindern, sobald wir im feindlichem Gebiet angekommen sind. Wieviele Soldaten haben wir?"

„Fünfundzwanzig, Captain Levi!"

„Gut. Elf kommen mit mir." Nelson drehte sich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes um. Er brüllte seinen Leuten zu, wie sie sich aufzuteilen hatten.

Die weite Wiesenfläche wurde von einem breiten Weg zerschnitten. Zusammen setzten sie nun ihren Weg auf diesem fort. Er würde sie direkt zu ihrem Ziel bringen. Drei Titanen begegneten ihnen. Zu langsam, um mit ihnen mithalten zu können. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe.

„Weggabelung!", rief Nanaba aus und es genügte ein Handzeichen, um die Truppe aufzuteilen. Ohne weiter ein Wort wechseln zu müssen stoben die Pferde mit ihren Reitern in die ihnen zugeteilte Richtung. Levi blickte über seine Schulter zurück auf seine Soldaten. Ihre Gesichter waren grimmig, aber entschlossen. Er hoffte, dass diese Entschlossenheit anhielt. Der Weg wurde abschüssig. Sie jagten an Bäumen und einem kleinen Bach vorbei. Die Bäume würden nur wenig Vorteile bringen. Sie waren viel zu klein. Dann konnten sie es sehen. Levi fluchte laut und hörbar. Es mussten mindestens zwanzig Titanen sein, die das kleine Dorf mit ihren Häusern belagerten. Gemächlich und wandernd. Levi griff nach seiner Farbkanone in der Halterung des Sattels.

„Rotes Signal!", rief eine Frauenstimme in seinem Rücken und er blickte zur Seite. Tatsächlich. Auch Nanaba und Nelson mussten auf Titanen gestoßen sein.

„Verdammt", zischte er. Auch er feuerte ein rotes Signal in den Himmel. „Beschissen." Wieder drehte er sich zu seinen Leuten. Nicht alle hatten ihre Entschlossenheit aufrecht erhalten.

„Keine unnötigen Risiken!", rief er ihnen zu. „Lasst die Wägen hier." Kurz wurde abgebremst und die Wägen losgebunden. Levi zurrte seine Gurte fester.

„Wie sollen wir vorgehen Captain?", fragte ein Mann.

„Wir werden nach Überlebenden Ausschau halten. Das hat oberste Priorität. Sollten wir auf welche treffen, versucht aus ihnen herauszukriegen wie die Lage ist. Erstattet mir dann Bericht. Am besten…", er bedachte sich seine Männer und Frauen, „am besten wäre es, wenn ihr euch zusammentut. Einer übernimmt die Suche, der andere hält ihm den Rücken frei. Sollte die Sache aber nach hinten losgehen, werde ich ein gelbes Rauchzeichen geben. Dann ziehen wir uns zurück, wieder zurück auf diesen Weg. Verstanden?" Sie alle nickten und auf Levis Zeichen preschten sie in den Kampf. Einer der Titanen hatte sie bemerkt und wankte lächelnd auf sie zu. Er schien sich wirklich über ihre Ankunft zu freuen. Ein Mann gelangte auf gleiche Höhe wie Levi.

„Ich bin übrig. Bin– bin ich mit Captain Levi in einem Team?", fragte er die Augen weit und groß. Es lag Angst und Bewunderung darin.

„Von mir aus. Du übernimmst das Suchen. Vorerst kümmere ich mich um diesen hier." Ohne noch weitere Erklärungen zu geben, zog Levi seine Schwerter aus den Scheiden. Sein 3D Maneuver Gear surrte und eröffnete damit den Kampf. Die Hacken jagten in das Fleisch des Titanen, der auf sie zukam und Levi flog aus dem Sattel, ihm entgegen. Seine Muskelspannung festigte sich. Das Blut rauschte stärker und nun hörbar in seinen Ohren. Sein Körper tat das, was er gelernt hatte zu tun. Er war bereit für das Kommende. Eine Titanen-Hand streckte sich nach ihm, doch Levi wich ihr aus. Es war ein leichtes und er schlitzte entlang des Unterarmes, was seinen Flug abbremste, ihn dabei half, sich noch während des Falles umzudrehen und erneut die Hacken mit Seilen auf den Titanen loszulassen. Damit gelangte er auf die Rückseite des Geschöpfs und damit an den Nacken. Das Leben des Monsters dauerte keine zwei Sekunden mehr. Der Titan brach zusammen, doch Levi wartete nicht bis auf den Aufprall. Mit brachialer Geschwindigkeit ließ er sich von seinem 3D Maneuver Gear weiter dem Dorf entgegen zerren. Er erreichte es schneller als seine Soldaten zu Pferd und er konnte spüren, dass sie ihm dabei zusahen. Ein weiterer Titan bemerkte das neu angekommene, potentielle Futter und machte sich auf den Weg. Dieser war schneller. Levi landete auf dem Dach in seiner Nähe. Das lenkte den Titan ab. Er befand Levi als interessant genug.

„Hier, kleiner Bastard", murmelte Levi zu sich selbst. „Komm her, du riesiges dummes–„ Weiter kam er nicht. In seinen Augenwinkeln konnte er noch rechtzeitig wahrnehmen, wie ein anderer Titan auf ihn zusprang. Er wich ihm gekonnt aus und das Ding krachte mit voller Wucht in das Dach des Hauses.

„Seid ihr Freunde? Wollte ihr euch mich teilen?" Seine Soldaten hatten das Dorf erreicht. Etwas zurückgefallen konnte er den Mann ausmachen, für den er zuständig sein würde. „Keine Zeit mehr für Spielereien", bemerkte er mit schleppender Stimme. „Der Typ kollabiert sonst." Levi zielte, schoss und surrte dem Titan entgegen. Er landete auf der Schläfe, stieß sich aber sofort wieder ab. Der andere, springende Titan reagierte so, wie er vermutet hatte und rammte den anderen Titan zur Seite, als er versuchte an Levi zu kommen. Die beiden krachten ohrenbetäubend zu Boden und Levi stürzte sich ihnen wieder entgegen. Er holte aus, sog noch einmal tief nach Luft, die ihm und nicht diesen Viechern gehören sollte und wirbelte um die eigene Achse in einen tödlichen Schwung. Er brüllte dabei. Er legte alle Wut in diesen Schlag. Und er traf. Auf den dampfenden Riesen stehend, blickte er sich nach seinen Leuten um. Er hörte Schreie und er sprang los. Er konnte seinen Team-Partner ausmachen und er jagte ihm nach. Noch über ihm, rief er den kleinen Teams zu in welche Richtung sie sich zu wenden hatten. Dabei tötete er einen weiteren Titan. Bis zu diesem Geschöpf hatte er es geschafft sich nicht mit Blut zu besudeln. Jetzt zeichneten sich Spritzer auf seinem weißen Hemd ab und er knurrte. Der Titan kassierte dafür eine noch tiefere Wunde als nötig.

„Hier! Hier drüben!" Levi blickte auf. Ein Haus. Von mehreren Titanen umzingelt. Der Hilferuf musste aus diesem Haus gekommen sein.

„Dort drüben!", brüllte Levi seinem Team-Kameraden zu. Auch einem anderen Zweier-Trupp bedeutete er sich diesem Haus anzunehmen. Sie alle landeten auf einem Dach des Nachbarhauses.

„Wir übernehmen die Titanen!", rief Levi der Frau zu, die für das Schlachten der Titanen zuständig sein würde. „Ihr beide versucht in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Los!" Sie stießen sich von dem Dach ab. Levi zog eine Runde um das belagerte Haus, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Titanen auf sich zu ziehen. Die Frau folgte ihm. Er konnte sehen, dass das Ablenkungsmanöver geglückt war. die anderen beiden gelangten in das Haus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich Überlebende gab. Mit einem weiteren Schrei schlitzte er durch das Fleisch eines Titanen. Auch die Frau brachte einen zu Fall. Sie landeten wieder für wenige Sekunden auf einem Dach, um sich erneut ihren Feinden entgegen zu stürzen. Er hörte wieder Schreie. Doch diesmal waren es keine Kampfes-Schreie. Dies waren die Schreie, die er in seinen kurzen Träumen hörte. Es waren diese grauenhaften Schreie, die das Fleisch zerrissen. Es waren Schreie eines Menschen, der verschlungen wurde. Mit harten Zähnen, die auf seine Haut drückten und sie zerreißen wollten. Levi konnte es sehen. Einige hundert Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Verdammt…" Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen versuchte er sich zu entscheiden. Doch es war zu spät. Blut tropfte über die Lippen des Titanen und ein Fetzen eines grünen Umhangs flatterte zu Boden.

Die Lage gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Es waren zu viele Neue unter ihnen. Niemals hätte für eine solche Rettungsaktion eine solche Truppe ausgesucht werden sollen.

„Captain!", brüllte die Frau, mit der er vorgehabt hatte das Haus zu verteidigen, in dem ihre beiden Team-Kameraden verschwunden waren. Er blickte hinab und konnte sehen, wie beide versuchten einen schwer verwundeten Soldaten aus dem Fenster des Hauses zu zerren. Überall war dieses Rot. Menschliches Rot. Der Mann hatte nur ein Bein. Sofort reagierten die Titanen, machten sich daran an diese willkommene Beute zu gelangen. Doch Levi ließ sie nicht. Er würde sie nicht lassen! Er hörte wieder Schreie. Wieder _diese_ Schreie. Die Frau stürzte sich mit ihm auf die Titanen. Doch während er weiter flog, weiter in diese Richtung in die er wollte, krachte die Frau gegen eine ausgestreckte Hand. Noch in der Luft versuchte er kehrt zu machen, kapierte dann aber, dass dieses Manöver seinen Schutzbefohlenen gefährden würde. Also führte er seinen Sprung zu Ende, brachte einen weiteren Titanen zu Fall, der es beinahe geschafft hatte sich den Verwundeten und seine beiden Retter unter den Nagel zu reißen. Doch für einen schrecklichen Preis. Wieder Schreie. Und diesmal so nahe. So so nahe, dass es ihn graute. Niemand konnte ihr mehr helfen.

Levi landete neben den Dreien, die nun versuchten durch die Straßen des Dorfes zu rennen.

„Bringt ihn so schnell wie möglich aus diesem verdammten Dorf raus!", brüllte er sie an. „Ich halte euch diese Biester vom Hals." Es war eine dumme Aktion. Das alles war eine dumme Aktion. Todgeweihte zu retten und dabei selbst draufzugehen. Er wollte es abblasen. Er wollte den Rückzug anordnen. Er überlegte also nicht mehr lange und schickte das gelbe Rauchsignal in den Himmel. Wie es wohl Nanaba und Nelson erging? Sie stießen in ihrer Flucht auf ein anderes Zweier-Team. Diese hatten niemanden gefunden, doch dafür lag das Grauen in ihren Augen.

„Wir bleiben zusammen!", rief Levi ihnen zu. „Helft mir diese drei abzu–„ Eine Häuserwand krachte zusammen. Schutt und Dreck verdeckte die Sicht und die Erde bebte. Hustend und den Kopf vor herabdonnerten Gestein schützend versuchte Levi den Überblick zu behalten. Doch alles brach zusammen. Er hörte Schmerzensschreie. Der Staub legte sich nur allmählich, doch die Silhouetten von Titanen drangen durch ihn hindurch. Seine Soldaten versuchten wie er aus ihrer Lage zu kommen.

Gerade rechtzeitig gelangte er wieder in den Flug. Gerade rechtzeitig schlug er seine Klingen in heißes Titanen-Fleisch.

„Los!", brüllte er. „Lauft endlich ihr Drecks-Kerle!" Sechs Titanen gesellten sich zu ihrer misslichen Situation. Einer von ihnen erhaschte das letzte Bein des verstümmelten Mannes, den sie versucht hatten zu retten. Ein anderer fand einen halb zerdrückten Soldaten unter einem Steinbrocken. Ein anderer fiel, von den Klingen einer jungen Frau zu Boden gebracht. Levi kämpfte. Er kämpfte und er blutete. Sein Kopf hatte einen der herab donnernden Steine abbekommen. Er hatte es erst dann bemerkt, als ihm das Blut in die Augen lief und ihm die Sicht nehmen wollte. Doch es hielt ihn nicht zurück. So etwas hatte ihn noch nie zurückgehalten. Alles was ihn davon abhielt, sich blindlings in diesen Kampf zu stürzen, war der Umstand, dass er nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Die Schreie von seinen Soldaten waren nun von mehreren Seiten zu hören und durchzog seine Nervenbahnen. Das hier war ein Suizid-Kommando gewesen. Er hatte sie alle in den sicheren Tod geführt. Ein weiterer Titan wurde von ihm zu Fall gebracht. Die junge Frau landete keuchend auf einem Dach in seiner Nähe. Es war plötzlich totenstill. Levi blickte sich um. Wer hatte diesen Angriff niemand überlebt? Er wollte hoch, auf den selben Aussichtsposten wie diese Frau und sich vergewissern, als ihm etwas auffiel.

„Weg da!", brüllte er ihr zu. „We–„ Es war zu spät. Eine riesige Hand donnerte auf das Dach des Hauses hernieder und die Frau hatte es nicht mehr geschafft darauf zu reagieren. Sie kreischte auf, als das Dach unter ihren Füßen in sich zusammenfiel und sie zusammen mit all dem Schutt in das Innere des Hauses donnerte. Sie war die Letzte gewesen. Die Letzte von seinen Leuten. Levis Hände zitterten. Das taten sie selten. Nur ganz selten. Sie zitterten beinahe nie. Nur, wenn da so viel Tod in der Luft lag. Nur dann zitterten sie.

„Nein", flüsterte er. „Nicht schon wieder." Seine Kiefer pressten aufeinander. Es durfte nicht immer nur er sein, der überlebte. Es durfte und durfte nicht sein! Warum war es immer er?! Warum musste er überleben? Es brauchte nun nicht einmal mehr das Blut, um seine Sicht rot zu färben. Alles wurde rot. Alles wurde von der Rage zerrissen, die seine Muskeln zucken ließ. Er brüllte. Er wollte und würde sie alle abschlachten! Der Titan, der seiner letzten Kameradin auf der Spur gewesen war, wühlte in dem Schutt des Hauses nach ihr. Ihn tötete er zuerst. Dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Levi warf ein Paar seiner Schneiden von sich. Abgenutzt, abgebrochen. Nicht mehr gut genug für die Schlachtung dieser Monster. Er tötete weiter. Er tötete mehr. Er… wünschte sich nur einen Überlebenden. Nur einen einzigen. Es durfte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht nur er sein, der zurückkehren würde. Er wollte nur einen einzigen lebendigen Menschen. Nur einen einzigen. Es war nicht viel, was er hier verlangte. Er wollte nur einen. Diese Welt, so dachte er, war ein riesiges, dreckiges schwarzes Loch. Ein einziger schlechter Witz. Es gab nur mehr eine Farbe, die seinen Körper bedeckte. Levi blickte auf seine Hände hinab. Bis unter die Fingernägel hatte sich das dreckige Blut der Titanen getrieben. Bis dorthin. Es wollte in seinen Körper hinein. Bis auf seine Zunge hatte es es bereits geschafft. Nur einen. Nur einen einzigen Menschen hatte er sich gewünscht. Nur einen einzigen. Es war ihm egal wer. Er wollte nicht der einzige sein.

Zwei weitere Titanen stampften auf ihn zu. Der andere lachend. Der andere mit verzerrten Zügen. Er blickte ihnen starr entgegen. Es endete immer auf diese Weise. Am Ende stand da immer er. Und um ihn legte sich der Tod. Er lebte und die einzige Gesellschaft, die er wohl haben durfte, waren tote Körper, vom Leben verlassen.

Es war eigentlich lächerlich, zu glauben, dass es noch irgendeinen Unterschied machte, ob er nun selbst lebte oder ebenfalls zu diesen Körpern zählte. Wenn niemand anderes da war, der sein Leben bezeugen konnte. Wenn da immer nur er war.

„Wahrscheinlich würde es mir nichts ausmachen tot zu sein", flüsterte Levi. „Wahrscheinlich. Doch es macht mir etwas aus, auf welche Weise ich umkomme. Und diesen Job kann ich euch einfach nicht überlassen." Mit diesen Worten sprang er erneut seinen Feinden entgegen. Egal wie viel Tod da um ihn lag. Er verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, sich selbst ein Ende zu bereiten. Er wusste nicht wieso. Alles sollte eigentlich zu diesem Entschluss hinführen. Sein gesamtes Leben. Seine Einstellung. Sein Wissen über diese Welt. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie alle vergiftete. Das alles sollte genug Anlass dafür bieten. Doch etwas in seinem Blut wollte weiter fließen. Irgendetwas wollte sein Herz dazu zwingen weiter zu pumpen. Levi holte aus. Ein Zischen. Blut spritzte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ein Körper flog an ihm vorbei und er wirbelte herum, um sehen zu können, dass es kein Phantom gewesen war. Kein Wunschdenken. Die junge Frau hatte den Sturz in das Dach überlebt. Der Titan, den sie soeben getötet hatte krachte zu Boden. Sie selbst schlug mit ihrem Körper auf einem anderen Dach auf. Sie war zu erschöpft um angemessen zu landen. Levi starrte zu ihr hinüber.

Da war er. Der einzige Mensch, um den er gebeten hatte. Das Zittern hörte auf. Da war noch jemand. Eine Überlebende. Die Frau kam wankend auf ihre Beine. Die Augen zusammengekniffen. Levi surrte los, als ein Titan sich ihrer annehmen wollte. Er würde es nicht erlauben. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser letzte Mensch sterben würde. Zumindest sie. Wenigstens sie sollte es schaffen. Es war alles was er wollte. Er landete neben ihr. Sie überdeckt mit Dreck und Staub, er überzogen mit Blut. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wer aus seinem Trupp sie gewesen war. Er hatte kein sauberes Gesicht in seiner Erinnerung, welches ihr gehörte.

„Captain", keuchte sie.

„Name?"

„Petra Ral, Captain."

„Petra, du überlebst das hier, verstanden? Das ist ein Befehl."


End file.
